The Missing Chapter
by Darcylover
Summary: Based on the 2005 movie. What happened after Lizzy left the study with Mr Bennet's consent? Would she find Darcy? Would they express their love and most importantly what else would be said? ONESHOT please R


**A/N: I have never been a huge fan of the 2005 p&p but recently I watched it and was absolutely disgusted by the ending hahahaha!! It was not that I did not enjoy the film it was just that there could have been a bit more to it, if you get my way of thinking (probably not!). SO, I decided I had to repair Joe Wright's work and make a better ending ********. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters apart from those of my own imagination. Even though I did wish I owned Mr Darcy himself! **

**Lets get on with it!!**

Elizabeth rushed out quickly onto the small, lightly furnished corridor outside of her Father's study. The light reflected through the open doors and produced glorious patterns on the old wooden floor. Lizzy however, was no longer interested in the beauty of the morning nor the beautiful way it cast its glare upon them. Instead, she was fully concentrated on finding the one gentleman whom she had come to love and the same gentleman whom she had just accepted to marry.

Elizabeth's insides were aflame with excitement as she walked down the corridor toward the open back door where the remaining Bennet women had congregated. These women said nothing, not even the loquacious Mrs Bennet. Instead, the recently betrothed Miss Bennet and her Mother stood at the window looking out into the yard.

As Elizabeth approached the group Kitty looked up from her position on the stairs and Mary turned to look at her elder sister, a strange but contented look upon her countenance.

"My dear Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet suddenly screeched. The addressed young lady immediately looked to her Mother in alarm, would she protest? "To be woken at such an early hour by Mr Darcy of all people! What does a man such as him need with your Father's company?" On uttering these words, Mrs Bennet pointed suspiciously into the yard.

"Excuse me Mother." Elizabeth said quickly before she stepped past her family and out into the morning sunlight of the yard.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment as her eyes found the gentleman she had searched for. He paced some twenty feet away from the door to the house, his large boots tapping out the path that he must have made many times during her own conversation with Mr Bennet. He stopped for a moment a drove his right hand through his hair, sighing heavily at his own thoughts. He turned slowly to retrace his footsteps but he stopped quickly staring at the young woman who now watched him with interest. He wanted to move toward her but found that even her simple gaze had rendered him unable. Therefore, it was no surprise to him that she slowly walked to him.

Elizabeth stopped quickly and looked up into Mr Darcy's handsome face for a moment before she found the courage to speak.

"Shall we walk to the edge of the lake Mr Darcy?" She said softly, never averting her gaze from his.

"I would be honoured, Miss Bennet." She nodded slightly before turning and walking slowly at his side toward the open water.

"I hope that my Father was not too callous, Mr Darcy." Darcy laughed slightly before looking to her pale face. She also looked as if she had been deprived of much sleep over the past weeks, like himself.

"Your Father was very sensitive in all matters. I am well aware of his sarcastic nature, he humoured me. I do hope, however that he has been sensitive in all matters we discussed." Lizzy stopped and turned to look up at his handsome features. She placed an adoring hand on his cheek slightly before smiling.

"You should know that my Father would not deny you anything, nor would he refuse me. It is true that he was suspicious at first but he now has every reassurance of my feelings and yours. He immediately felt obliged to give us his full consent." Elizabeth watched her fiancé's face as he smiled happily.

"You are not sparing with me, he will allow us to marry?" She laughed quickly before taking his hand and bringing it to her lips. She kissed the skin gently before smiling.

"I am yours, Mr Darcy and nothing will come between that, I swear to you." His excitement soon found release and as he lifted her from the ground, spinning her in happiness Lizzy could do nothing but laugh.

When her feet were placed safely back onto solid ground she took his hand and led him toward the end of the water. There safely behind an old oak tree they could talk freely without prying eyes from her home.

Elizabeth leaned back against the tree slightly as Darcy stood watching her. Neither person's happiness could be expressed in words but they were both contented knowing how strong their love was.

"Are you to leave for London today?" She asked in horror. He smiled slightly before walking closer to her and looking down into the dark eyes he had so easily come to love.

"Would you wish me to leave, Lizzy?" Her name slid off his tongue so easily it felt as though the name should always have been his to say. For Elizabeth however, the use of such an intimate name sent pleasure through her body, she never knew existed.

"I would never wish you to leave." She eventually said, a slight smile forming.

"Then I shall not travel to London." She smiled widely and thanked him.

"What of Miss Darcy and your business?" Elizabeth asked him with concern.

"I shall relay all of my business to paper on my return to Netherfield where, God willing Georgiana will join me. Would you like Georgiana to travel into Hertfordshire?"

"I would like nothing better, Mr Darcy. I enjoyed your sisters company in Derbyshire, she is a wonderful girl and I would take no less enjoyment at having her for a sister."

"Your words ease my heart very much, for Georgiana would also like you for a sister." Darcy laughed at this. "She told me as much the last time I spoke with her. How much she shall have to say when she is informed of such joyous news."

"I am sure that you shall receive many pages of writing from her when she is finally informed. Will you write her on your return?"

"I shall, she is one person I cannot deprive of such joyous news." Darcy's forehead fell softly to hers where he sighed deeply.

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth said in a hesitant voice.

"Why do you not call me by my Christian name, Elizabeth?" He said as he pulled his head back and stared into her eyes. She blushed slightly and looked away for a moment.

"Fitzwilliam, I wish to explain a matter to you. Will you give me freedom to speak freely?" He laughed slightly.

"You should never have to ask me to express your mind." Elizabeth stepped away quickly and turned away from him, staring into the water.

"I would wish you to know that no matter how grateful I am for all of your kindness to my family…" Darcy tried to interfere at this but she stopped him quickly. "None of it had an affect on my decision. I am not marrying you out of gratitude for Lydia and Jane, I am doing so for myself. I hope that you can understand that my feelings have made such a material change since our unpleasant experience last April. I could never love you less than I do now Fitzwilliam, for I have come to love you dearly." She turned to look at him slowly and saw that he smiled happily.

"I never wanted you to be informed of my interference with your family, I wanted to earn your respect myself not through generosity. You must understand Lizzy that everything I own is also yours, I would never deny your family anything." He paused at this, walking closer to her. "I know that there have been many misunderstandings on both parts but I hope that all of our past can be forgotten. Especially our visit to Kent last April!" Elizabeth laughed loudly before slipping her hands around his waist and allowing her head to fall onto his chest.

"Everything is forgotten, we now only have the future. That is the only thing that matters." Darcy kissed her hair softly.

"I love you very much Lizzy, you have made me the happiest of men." Elizabeth looked up into his face and smiled.

"And I the happiest of women." They looked at each other for a moment in silence before Darcy spoke.

"May I?" He whispered as he looked lovingly at the lips that he had always dreamed of kissing. Elizabeth smiled widely.

"You may." He remained still for a moment, recounting the amount of times he had recited her voice saying those words over the past year. It was only then that he allowed his lips to fall to hers in a passionate kiss that neither of them would forget.

When they separated their eyes locked for a moment before Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"I think Fitzwilliam that I should return to the house. Will you return later? I believe that Mr Bingley has promised Jane a walk to Meryton."

"I understand. I believe that we have already breeched propriety enough today. I will return with Bingley when my I have written to my sister and settled my business. Shall we also take a walk this afternoon? I believe that there are many places in Hertfordshire for a young couple to become lost." Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Yes we shall walk Fitzwilliam, I am sure that we shall find many things to discuss." He nodded slightly before taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Until this afternoon Miss Bennet." He bowed slightly.

"Good day Mr Darcy." Elizabeth walked away at this toward the house which she knew would be in uproar. However, she could not resist turning her head to look at her fiancé as he stood watching her figure until she disappeared into the house.

* * *

The elation Mrs Bennet showed on her daughter's engagement to a man of ten thousand pounds a year was quite extraordinary. She was not only insistent on the best wedding clothes and finery but also upon informing the whole of Meryton before the afternoon was out. From this, it was no surprise to Elizabeth and Darcy that by sundown, the inhabitants of Meryton and surrounding acquaintances had expressed their own views on the match.

Even though some comments were said in scorn about the engagement, most of them were well wishers who honestly believed that that would do well together. Mr Bennet was one gentleman who could not help but to express his delight on every occasion. He was saddened that he was loosing his favourite daughter but contented to know that she was settling with a man of means and character. He did however, very sarcastically inform his wife on many instances that Mr Wickham was by far his best son-in-law.

Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet spend a contented seven weeks of courtship together with Miss Darcy before their own ceremony took place. Many who witnessed the ceremony insisted that Elizabeth was radiant while Darcy maintained his posture and pride sufficiently to see the wedding out.

The people who scorned the match were soon corrected when they looked upon the happy couple. Both appeared to love the other and even thought there was the lack of the illustrious Lady Catherine, the wedding was still to perfection.

As well wishers waved the wedding carriage away none of the onlookers were as disheartened as Mr Bennet, who stood soberly and watched his favourite daughter disappear. He was aware however, that even though the new Darcy's were retiring to Pemberley, they would often have his presence, even if it was uninvited.

Feelings were not so sober in the wedding carriage as it passed through the streets of Meryton. In fact, both of the occupants were rather enthralled by the presence of the other and as Mr Darcy turned to his new wife there was only excitement in her eyes. He took her hands softly and kissed each of them.

"I do love you Mr Darcy."

"And I you, Mrs Darcy."


End file.
